Uvuudaum
Summary Uvuudaums are the Lords of the Far Realm, presiding over all other things and are quite literally manifestations of the Far Realm itself, so far above those such as Father Llymic that they create such a distance between such monsters and themselves as their minions make between themselves and those of the Prime. The mere presence of an Uvuudaum is enough to drive even the strongest of wills to absolute madness. A grouping of Uvuudaums is known as a "Madness". This creature can be found on Page 224 of the Epic Level Handbook. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, possibly 6-B | 1-A Name: Uvuudaum, Lords of the Far Realm Origin: Dungeons and Dragons (Epic Level Handbook) Gender: Inapplicable Age: Inapplicable Classification: Manifestation of the Far Realm Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Avatar Creation (An Uvuudaum is merely a manifestation of the Far Realm in "structured reality"- that is to say, space possessing dimensions), Enhanced Senses, Stealth Mastery, Body Control, Regeneration (High-Godly, Uvuudaum are the manifestation of the Far Realm and possess regenerative capabilities; how this translates to their avatars are unknown), Abstract Existence (Type 1, It is a Manifestation of the Far Realm, and classified as an Outsider, meaning it is literally an abstract that is beyond dimensions in its truest form), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with abstract, conceptual, incorporeal, intangible, and purely nonexistent beings), Magic, Reality Warping, Dimensional Travel, Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Madness Manipulation (Type 3, quite literally viewing the Uvuudaum induces the madness of the Far Realm), Aura (Those within roughly ten meters of the Uvuudaums are treated as if they have seen it), Willpower Manipulation (On attack, the Uvuudaum absorbs the willpower of the target, leaving them susceptible to mental and spiritual invasions, or potentially outright kill them), Perception Manipulation (Those affected by the Wisdom Drain are given visions of impossibly geometric vistas and inchoate monstrosities from the Far Realm, things both obscene and maddening), Portal Creation via Dimension Door, Power Nullification via Greater Dispelling, Afterimage Creation via Displacement, Invisibility, Electricity Manipulation via Lightning Bolt, Energy Projection and Homing Attack via Magic Missile, Forcefield Creation via Mage Armor, Transmutation via Polymorph, Statistics Amplification via True Strike/Haste, Thread Manipulation via Web, Ice Manipulation via Cone of Cold, Matter Manipulation via Disintegrate, Mind Manipulation via Dominate, Fire Manipulation/Acid Manipulation/Poison Manipulation/BFR via Prismatic Spray (Can randomly burn, electrify, corrode, poison, madden, or simply cast enemies away, or do multiple affects), Teleportation via Teleport Without Error, Large Size (Type 0), Sealing via Nailed to the Sky (An Epic Level spell that literally pins the target just outside of the atmosphere of the planet, leaving them there until they suffocate or otherwise perish), Resurrection via Contingent Resurrection, Duplication via Time Duplicate, Time Manipulation via Time Stop, Surface Scaling, Extreme Resistance to Electricity Manipulation, Magic, Holy Manipulation, and Reality Warping | All previous abilities plus Regeneration (High-Godly), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Large Size (Type 11), Immortality (Type 10), Life Manipulation (Life in the multiverse was caused by a creature in the Far Realm scraping against where the multiverse was) Attack Potency: At least Small Country level+, possibly Country level (Considerably superior to Elder Evils such as Father Llymic) | Outerverse level (Stated to be manifestations of the Far Realm itself and the absolute rulers of that place, placing them as effectively a universe to beings such as Father Llymic's singular being) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Far superior to the likes of adventurers capable of dodging short-range lightning) | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Can push over 79 metric tons) | Irrelevant Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class+, possibly Country Class | Outerversal Durability: At least Small Country level+, possibly Country level | Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite, Outsiders possess no need for rest or sustenance | Infinite Range: At least hundreds of meters, potentially tens of kilometers | Outerversal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Supergenius, the default Uvuudaum possesses intelligence comparable to the god Gond, creator of FTL technology in a medieval setting on a whim, whose even basic throw-away creations possess intelligence akin to the most impressive minds of the multiverse Weaknesses: None notable Key: Manifestation of the Far Realm | True Form uvuudaumlyekkafanart.jpg|Fanart of an Uvuudaum drawn by Lyekka uvuudaumelh.png|The Uvuudaum as it appears in the Epic Level Handbook Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 1 Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Madness Users Category:Aura Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Perception Users Category:Portal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Thread Users Category:Ice Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fire Users Category:Acid Users Category:Poison Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Sealing Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Geniuses